galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers
is the second game in the Galaxy Angel series and is the sequel to Galaxy Angel. It continues the story of the first game, and introduces a sixth Angel, Chitose Karasuma. The sequel to this game is called Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. Plot summary :For a full-length description/walkthrough, see the Story Walkthrough. :For a full-length description/walkthrough of the real-time strategy, see the /Gameplay Walkthrough/ (incomplete) Beginning Six months after Eonia's coup and the destruction of the Black Moon, Transbaal is slowly rebuilding under the leadership of Empress Shiva (who has revealed herself to be a girl) and Prime Minister Luft. However, a raider fleet (later revealed to be using the same black automated ships used by Eonia's forces) has recently emerged, attacking civilian and military ships around the frontier. The initial events, and Takuto Meyers's status, differ depending on the route the player is on: *On Milfeulle's route, Takuto is living as a civilian with Milfuelle. The two of them are relaxing at a space theme park when the raider fleet attacks the station. The Elle Ciel, under the command of Lester Coolduras and accompanied by Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma in their respective Emblem Frames, intervenes to rescue fleeing civilian shuttles. Takuto and Milfeulle are able to board the Elle Ciel, whereupon he persuades Lester to let him take command. Takuto and the Angels rescue the civilians and destroy the raiders. *On Chitose's route, Takuto and Lester are returning from their frontier survey mission when the raider fleet attacks them. Chitose arrives in the Sharp Shooter and rescues them, after which she leads them back to the Elle Ciel. *On the other Angels' routes, the Elle Ciel, under Takuto's command and with his partner aboard, is returning from her frontier survey mission when she comes under attack from the raider fleet. Chitose arrives with one or two other Angels, and along with the Elle Ciel and Takuto's partner, defeat the raiders. Following a lead provided by the Space Whale, the Elle Ciel's bridge crew identify a garbled message in the ship's communications logs, containing a reference to EDEN. Meanwhile, the Elle Ciel moves to link up with the remaining members of the Angel Troupe in the Zadha system. On the way there, however, they encounter the leader of the raider fleet, Rezon Mayzon, who proclaims himself the leader of the "True Legitimate Transbaal Imperial Navy." He is accompanied by a strange woman named Nephelia. The Angel Troupe successfully repel Rezon's attack, but are unable to capture him. With the help of various pre-Quake relics found during the frontier survey, Chitose successfully deciphers the mysterious message, directed at the "Children of EDEN." It warns of a "great calamity" and commands the White Moon to fulfill its "mission." Interestingly, the message is traced back to the Lena system, where Rezon's fleet is suspected to be operating from. Takuto and Lester make the decision to forward the message to Shatoyan. As the approach the rendezvous point, Takuto devises a plan to use leaked information to trick Rezon into an incorrect disposition of his forces; however, Nephelia sees through the ruse and (leaving Rezon as bait) ambushes the Elle Ciel as she comes out of Chrono Drive. Fortunately, the timely arrival of the remaining Angels enables them to repel Rezon's forces. The O-Gaub Concerned about the contents of the message, Empress Shiva joins Takuto aboard the Elle Ciel, and has the Chrono Break Cannon (removed from the Elle Ciel after the previous war) reattached to the ship. Shiva describes an old legend handed down in poem form by the Holy Mothers of the White Moon, whose text corresponds to the message. The Elle Ciel and accompanying escorts make their way to the Lena system. Arriving at Lena, the party discover that the Black Moon has been rebuilt inside a resource-rich planetoid named Lenamis. Takuto and Shiva confront Rezon, who acts contemptously towards his enemies, apparently ignorant of how the Black Moon was originally destroyed. At Shiva's command, Takuto and the Angel Troupe fight their way through the Black Moon's defenses and fire the Chrono Break Cannon at it. The Black Moon shatters... revealing a massive warship inside, the O-Gaub, controlled by Nephelia. The O-Gaub releases a swarm of fighters that severely damage the Elle Ciel and destroy the Imperial Navy ships. Nephelia also takes remote control of Rezon's ship, causing its destruction in a failed ramming attack on the Elle Ciel. In desperation, Takuto fires the Chrono Break Cannon again, but the O-Gaub deflects it harmlessly aside with its shield. Nephelia disables the Elle Ciel and the Emblem Frames with the Negative Chrono Wave obtained from the Black Moon's technology. However, the Black Moon's core, which survived and was ejected when the second Black Moon was destroyed, counteracts the field's effects, and directs the party to escape. The Elle Ciel and the Emblem Frames perform an Emergency Chrono Drive, the Black Moon's core following them. Meeting Noa Takuto takes the core aboard the Elle Ciel, and takes the Angels to meet their mysterious benefactor. Noa, the administrator of the Black Moon, emerges from the core. She curses Nephelia for misusing "her" Black Moon, and scolds Takuto for bringing just one ship. Noa demands to see Shatoyan, the administrator of the White Moon, and when told Shatoyan is not aboard, refuses to cooperate any further with the party until they reach the White Moon, instead returning to the core. With the help of his partner Angel, Takuto eventually persuades Noa to leave the core and help them. She reveals that Nephelia is an agent of the Valfask, an alien race with the ability to control multiple machines directly using their bodies; the Val-Fask fought a war with EDEN prior to the Chrono Quake, and their technology is far in advance of Transbaal's. The two moons were built as a defense system by EDEN to fight the Valfask, but according to Shiva, Shatoyan has no knowledge of this fact. Nephelia was able to hijack the remains of the Black Moon (except for the core), and built the O-Gaub using a fusion of Valfask technology and the technology used in the Black Moon, including its automated production facilities and the Negative Chrono Wave. Left to grapple with the truth of the White Moon's purpose and the ancient enemy currently invulnerable to even their strongest weapon, the party gloomily heads back to Transbaal. The two moons At Transbaal, Noa meets with Shatoyan. They recite the ancient legend (actually a password) unlocking the White Moon's stored memories, dating back to when it was initially separated from its twin the Black Moon. Noa explains that the two based on opposite philosophies: the Black Moon operates without humans for constant growth, while the White Moon cooperates with humans and makes use of their variable potential. After fighting to determine which method was superior, the two moons were intended to combine into a single, ultimate system. Unfortunately, the White Moon forgot its mission and destroyed the Black Moon when they attempted to merge. With just the core left, Noa deems physical merger at this point insufficient to defeat the O-Gaub. However, Tact persuades Noa to try adding the Black Moon's knowledge and technology to the White Moon's. Development begins on the so-called Final Weapon, to defeat the O-Gaub. Meanwhile, Nephelia and the O-Gaub have been invading Transbaal space, capturing and consuming resource mining operations to increase the size of her fleet. An advance force arrives at Transbaal, but is repelled by the Navy and the Angel Troupe. Angel Slap Noa explains the details of the Field Canceller, intended to defeat the O-Gaub's shield. The plan is to bring the Canceller to the edge of the field and disable it, then destroy the O-Gaub with a point-blank shot from the Chrono Break Cannon. Because of the high power requirements, both devices have to be mounted on the recently-discovered Emblem Frame GA-007, piloted by Takuto's partner (as she is the Angel with the highest spirit, required by the H.A.L.O. System to draw out the needed energy from the Chrono String Engine). Moreover, she needs to be accompanied by a supporter to raise her spirit to the highest possible level. After some agonizing over the issue (the specifics of which differ by route), Takuto decides to accompany his partner on the mission. Additionally, they come up with a suitable name for the operation: "Angel Slap." The O-Gaub arrives at Transbaal ahead of schedule, forcing the engineering team to load the Final Weapon aboard the Elle Ciel and complete it there. Takuto and the Angel Troupe sally to meet the O-Gaub; the Angels cover Takuto and his partner aboard the Final Weapon, which makes it into range and destroys the O-Gaub, killing Nephelia. The immediate threat is thus ended, but Noa warns that there are yet more Valfask out there, and war with them is inevitable. Noa and Shatoyan announce their intention to continue to comb the cores of both moons for information pertaining to the Valfask. Nevertheless, Luft and Shiva, grant Takuto, the Angels and the crew of the Elle Ciel a thirty-day vacation and a special stipend to celebrate their victory. The story closes with everyone (including Shatoyan and Noa) heading off to their victory dinner. Theme Songs *Opening Theme: Eternal Love 2003 ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Lyrics: Yuki Mori ::Composition/Arrangement： Yuusuke Sakamoto *Ending Theme: Tenshi-tachi no Kyūsoku ::Artist: Mari Iijima ::Lyrics/Composition: Mari Iijima ::Arrangement: Yuusuke Sakamoto Editions Standard Pack Premium Pack Special Pack Playstation 2 First Package Playstation 2 Second Package Broccoli Best Quality Edition Packages which include a copy of Moonlit Lovers *Galaxy Angel Eternal Package *Galaxy Angel Anime Commemoration Rune BOX Notes *Chitose's scenario is not normally playable in the PC version of this game; however, a set of CD-ROMs come with the PC version of Eternal Lovers that patch the game to allow you to do so. A download link for this can be found below. However, the player should know that after installing Chitose's scenario, it is still necessary for the player to clear at least one of the other Angels' routes before Chitose's route will become available. *A fan-made translation patch for the PC version was formerly available, but has been taken down indefinitely as of May 24, 2013''New patch policy''. Seiha Translations. External links *Official site for Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers *Fan Translation patch (file links removed) References Category:Galaxy Angel series Category:Realtime Simulation Games Category:Official Games Category:Video Games Category:Windows Games Category:Playstation 2 Games